Reclaiming Wisdom
by Naiya
Summary: Zelda is faced with a past she knew nothing about, and is forced to re-live it to make a people happy.
1. Default Chapter

Reclaiming Wisdom  
  
A/N: (Please Read!) Eh, the usual. I don't own Zelda, yadda, yadda. I do own characters Lutina and Katiki, as well as any characters that don't sound like a Zelda character, so if you'd like to use them, let me know.   
  
Prologue  
  
  
Everyone who lived in the Gerudo Valley knew of Katiki. She was the most talented, graceful,  
beautiful dancer in the entire Valley. She dropped the jaws of the married Hylian soldiers who visited the  
Valley. Beauty came naturally to Katiki. Her long red-brown hair was always pulled back into a perfect  
ponytail, never a hair out of place; nor her browned skin a blemish.  
Katiki was part of a dancing troupe that consisted of only the best. It was rumored that she gave a private dance for the King of Hyrule,   
when he was just a prince.  
Katiki did not please everybody though. Lutina, another dancer of the troupe, was always second best when compared to Katiki,  
and became jealous of this.  
One night, she ran into a dance of Katiki's, stealing the spotlight. Katiki became intensely angered by this, stole up behind Lutina, and strangled her to death with her dancing scarf.  
Katiki was promptly banished from the Valley, for murder. She wandered day and night in Hyrule Field, never stopping, only uttering the words "I must see him".   
She managed to sneak herself into Hyrule Castle. She disguised herself as a lady-in-waiting for years, until the prince, almost king, found out.   
He fell in love with her, and married her. Many a Gerudo wondered about her whereabouts, but many came to the conclusion that she died.   
Nobody knew that Queen Sophina was actually Katiki, the great dancer of the Valley.   
One night, the Gerudo king, Ganondorf, had come and raided the castle, hearing that Katiki was alive and living in the castle.  
Katiki had to flee with her son, Link, leaving her daughter, Zelda, Link's twin, in the castle with her father. She ran towards the Kokiri Forest, but was hit with an arrow by one of the Gerudo warriors.   
Link was unharmed, but she was dying. Katiki managed to drag herself as far as the Great Deku tree. The children were asleep, for it was night. The Great Deku tree was not kind; he interrogated the likes of Katiki.  
When she properly addressed her title, and the Tree saw her condition, it agreed to take Link in as a Kokiri. She slowly pulled herself to the Tree's roots and placed the child there. As she placed Link on the roots, Katiki, the great Valley dancer,  
Queen of Hyrule, died that night. 


	2. Curiosity gets you nowhere

I don't own Zelda. I do own any specific Gerudo mentioned in the story.  
  
  
  
Ch.1  
  
  
  
19 years later.  
  
  
  
Zelda awoke from her dream with a start. It was so dark she couldn't tell the transparent window from the opaque wall. She got out the dagger she had hidden in her bed, a place where not even a watchful, snoopy servant could find it. She crept on her toes to the door, and then silently opened it. Zelda quickly peeked outside, but the empty corridor scuttled her idea of a break-in. But she could almost hear the faint noise of someone breathing close by. 'It can't be anything.' Zelda thought to herself. 'There are guards here. This isn't a village or forest.' But she was still scared.  
  
Ever so quietly, she crept down the hallway, careful not to make the loose floorboard squeak. A tall woman-like figure flashed before her eyes, but when she went to turn her head, it was gone. She snuck back into her bedroom and thought for a bit. The figure wasn't a specter, she was sure of that. It had a high ponytail, and it did not have a traditional gown on. Even peasants, such as her friend Rachael, who knew her as Willow from her sneaking down to the market as one of the common, knew to wear a gown, blouse and lace up corset. Unless the figure was a savage from the Valley, or as Father made her say by their proper name, a Gerudo. Still, the question remained in her mind as two raps on her door let her know breakfast was to be served.  
  
Later on that night, as she lay in bed, dagger in her hand, the same noise came. Instead of chasing the thing away by her leaving the room, she moved her foot out the four-poster, queen sized bed to the sleeping Link, who lay on a cot at her side. She nudged him to let him know, but he just rolled over, muttering something about milk. Zelda sighed and grabbed the dagger. It was time to take action into her hands. She slipped out of the room and down the stairs. A crash filled the empty entry hall. She saw the figure of the savage run toward a larger figure. She followed it, unaware of what was going on. Her long blonde hair caught onto something, and when she spun around, a Gerudo held it.  
  
"Move, and die. Don't move and die."  
  
Zelda was caught in a difficult position. She had nowhere to turn. If she screamed, the Gerudo could easily knock her out and hide her. A voice suddenly came out of nowhere.  
  
" Najia, stop. We need the girl alive. We killed her mother, we can't risk losing the girl."  
  
" Yes sir, but she posed a threat to me with her petty tool, and I had to do something."  
  
"Very well. Let me speak with Zelda, and leave. That is your name, yes?"  
  
Zelda nodded, noticing both Najia and the male, who had a strong Gerudo accent, even though he was male and all Gerudo were female, except the male born once every thousand years, which was.Ganondorf!  
  
"Yes my dear, I am the great Ganondorf."  
  
He had bowed before her, a deep mock bow. Zelda, always doing what manners had been pounded into her at an early age, curtsied. Ganondorf laughed, probably at her ability to be a lady even in the most dangerous situations. Zelda scowled and tried to go to the stairs, but a blade to her neck stopped her.  
  
"Dear, you're coming with me. Wouldn't you just love living in the Valley? Shame you don't. Your mother absolutely loved it!"  
  
"What do you know about my mother, and what right do you have to speak of it?! My mother died nineteen years ago, and she sure was not a savage!"  
  
He laughed, of all things! Surely her mother wasn't.Her thoughts were interrupted by something hard hitting her in the back of her head, and then nothing but deep black space.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger, ne? ^^ Don't worry, there'll be a Ch. 2 every soon! E-mail is at karisangel40@hotmail.com. Ja! 


End file.
